shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Generation of Miracles
Generation of Miracles is the friendship between the group members of the Generation of Miracles from the Kuroko's Basketball fandom. Canon The Generation of Miracles all went to Teiko by coincidence. Seijuro Akashi, Atsushi Murasakibara, Daiki Aomine, and Shintaro Midorima as well as Tetsuya Kuroko went to Teiko's famous basketball team's try-out and the former four immediately got into 1st String, something extremely rare in Teikō, and Kuroko being in 3rd String. Aomine later met Kuroko, who practiced in the 3rd String's gym, when he wanted to go to somewhere less crowded. After meeting a few times, Akashi and the other two met Kuroko too, when searching for Aomine. Akashi noticed Kuroko's talent and gave him a few pieces of advice. Three months after that meeting Kuroko went to see Akashi and played in a game between 2nd and 3rd String as a test. Kuroko got into 1st String. He became Teiko's "Phantom Sixth Man". In the second year, Kise who admired Aomine, joined the group. After that, newpapers and tabloids began using the name "Generation of Miracles" to describe the five of them. Somewhere in his first year, Akashi became captain with Nijimura's promotion and he ejected Haizaki from the team in his second year because he has foreseen that Kise will soon surpass him and tells him that it's better to leave with pride. In their third year, things suddenly changed after Teiko's head coach, Kōzō Shirogane fell ill and was replaced by Sanada. However, Sanada couldn't handle everything starting from Aomine slacking off practice and then the other Generation of Miracles except Midorima and Kuroko who did not change. It all started when Akashi played 1-on-1 against Murasakibara and then awakened his second persona who possesses the Emperor Eye. Sanada couldn't help but watch the team change for the worse and started to question if they can be called a team. This is the main reason Kuroko chose to fight the Generation of Miracles. The Oath "The Oath" is an agreement/promise the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko made when they split up after Junior High school. This oath has only been briefly mentioned by Akashi during the meeting of the Generation of Miracles, though it did seem to carry some importance. During that meet, Akashi says that everyone looks like they haven't forgotten the oath yet. During the Teikō flashback arc, it was told that Akashi wanted to prove that by having the Generation of Miracles play against each other in high school competitions; Akashi wants to compare their strength and to make sure that there is no one who is stronger than them. Akashi wants to eliminate anyone except for themselves so that they can go against each other on their actual strength. The Generation of Miracles made their oath without Kuroko after their graduation ceremony. Akashi promised that Kuroko would definitely join their battle (oath), though Kuroko's goal is different from them. However, Seirin emerged victorious, and had an impact on the Generation of Miracles, regaining the values they once had. Fanon The Generation of Miracles is the main focus point of the story, when it was revealed of the past they had fans expressed interests on the group becoming romantically involved or becoming friends again. When all of them have been defeated and changed them for the better, many fans were happy that they were becoming friends again, and the romantic side of the fan base grew. A common trope is them going to a store to buy and eat popsicle as they mainly did this after practice, fans see it was nostalgia for the group which could bring them closer together. The group can be shipped as a friendship, family or polyship. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * The Generation of Miracles (including their sixth man Kuroko and manager Momoi) each have a representative color, expressed in their names. The only exception is Kuroko who does not match with his hair and eye color. These are: ** Ryōta 'Ki'se: Yellow ** Shintarō 'Midori'ma: Green ** Daiki 'Ao'mine: Blue ** Atsushi 'Murasaki'bara: Purple ** Seijūrō 'Aka'shi: Red ** Tetsuya 'Kuro'ko: Black (in reference to "shadow") ** Satsuki 'Momo'i: Pink * After the WinterCup they all seem to be friends once again as they are more in contact with each other. This is proven when Momoi gets all of them to play basketball on Kuroko's birthday as his gift, they all like they were before discovering their abilities. * Kuroko and Momoi are member's which people tend to leave out as Kuroko was not an official member and Momoi was their manager - despite this many fans express that the two should be included. * Some fans include Kagami in the group as he is named "The Miracle who did not become one of the Miracles", however, some fans don't include him as he wasn't in the group when they started and doesn't count as an official member. * It is somewhat a common trope for the boys to be protective over Momoi as she is the only girl, a great asset to the team and their friend.